


（原创女主x茸）异常恋情（一）

by senka000



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senka000/pseuds/senka000
Kudos: 4





	（原创女主x茸）异常恋情（一）

爬墙上来备个份，就……突然写了茸茸文  
这边不知道还有没有坚持在上的了，另外在wordpress也开了个页，那边暂时不需要梯子

———

（原创女主x茸）异常恋情（一）

预警！！：  
（如果是看过我以前文的可以不看预警了，就……还那样）  
是女攻！女攻！女攻！  
女主在左边！

虽然是原创女主，建议不要当乙女文去看，因为女主一点也不清纯可爱，甚至变态。

有车，车部分放在wp了

有幼年期的捏造剧情，编故事能力我也就这么个程度了嗯

文里的茸茸是“我 想 象 中 乔 鲁 诺”，可能ooc

如果感到不适请立刻关掉文，然后不要骂我（

好了，以下是文，看完感兴趣的欢迎和我唠剧情研究以后的发展

————————-

乔鲁诺·乔巴纳，现年十七岁。  
这个青年于两年前，在意大利那不勒斯成为了史上最年轻黑手党首领，管理着意大利南方第一大城市的诸多产业。

不同于明面上的政府机构，黑手党这种地下组织不止染指关乎城市运作的正规产业，同时也会管控着繁华背后潜藏的黑暗面。  
比如情色、武器、赌博甚至药物。  
这些诞生于见不得光的私欲、永远夹杂着暴力的黑暗产业，总是需要以暴制暴，有一个绝对强大的力量来压制统治它们，让它们维持在可控范围之内，不至于颠覆整个社会。  
当然，由于黑产业能带来巨额利益，大部分黑手党家族都会选择发展它们来赚取钱财。

但是乔鲁诺不一样，他不怎么喜欢这些带着人血味的东西。也许作为黑手党首领来说这种想法过于天真，但这是他一路走来登上此位的目标与信念，无论怎样困难都不可能会改变。  
因此，乔鲁诺上位后很快就对黑产业进行了收拢限制。而这直接影响到组织中各干部的经济收益，所以为平息家族内部的风波也是耗费了一番功夫。  
好在他除了自身拥有力量，还有忠心可靠的同伴，两年来也算牢牢掌握住了整个家族的大权。

今天，这位身份特殊的青年也度过了忙碌的一天。  
刚刚结束的商业会谈并不比与替身能力者们的战斗更轻松，奸诈的老狐狸总是妄想着从年轻的上位者手中偷得一口肉，和他们周旋也是十分耗费心神。

在人们都离开，只剩一个人的会议室中，乔鲁诺看这窗外夕阳西斜的城市景色轻轻舒了口气。  
他此刻身处于一直梦想的位置，达成了所愿，但在短暂的闲暇时间中还是会回忆到达此处途中的那些事。  
比如在他生命中留下浓重色彩的同伴们、自幼起就徘徊游荡的熟悉街道，还有……

窗外几只乌鸦嘎嘎叫着飞过，乔鲁诺怔了一下。  
鸟叫声消失之时他好像感觉到了身后有人的气息，然后下一刻他就被外力固定住了身体。

“抓到你了，乔乔。”  
含着愉悦的女声响起，乔鲁诺看着自脚下影子涌出、缠绕于周身的黑色触手，微微露出了苦笑。  
这个场景他已经经历过不知多少次了。  
他没有挣扎，只是在房间里凭空出现的一只乌鸦掠过窗口遮挡阳光的刹那向侧方移步，而在那瞬间触手宛若成了没有实体的暗影，对乔鲁诺的脱离没能产生丝毫的阻碍。  
乌鸦绕房间飞了一圈，落在他面前的会议桌上变回了一张普通的纸。

“乔乔！”  
乔鲁诺转过身去，果然在身后几步远处看到了一张略带愤慨的面容。金黄色的夕阳映照在黑色的长发和眸子上，交融出了令他怀念的色彩。

第一次看到这张面容时，乔鲁诺还很年幼。  
那时他的母亲刚刚再婚，他人生中第一次接触到可以称为“父亲”的存在。但这个继父并没有给乔鲁诺冰冷孤独的幼儿时期带来任何一点温暖，反而令他的童年更加灰暗。  
每当早上醒来看着初升的太阳，小小的乔鲁诺心里只有不安和恐慌，因为他知道这一天里一定又会有苦痛在等待着他。  
即使他再小心翼翼地躲避可能的危险，可是稍有差池——或者有时干脆毫无缘由就会遭到一顿谩骂、毒打。  
乔鲁诺很讨厌那个伤害他的男人，但仍然喜欢着妈妈，因为母亲的存在使他免于死在寒冷和饥饿之中……但也仅此而已了。

“喂，乔鲁诺，这都是你自己的错！”  
“谁让你不滚回自己的国家呢！”  
这一天乔鲁诺走在家附近的街道上，没留神又遇到了两个爱欺凌他的孩子。  
如果是往常的话，他只要不做反应任他们骂个尽兴，自然也就过去了。  
但是今天出了点问题，继父让他去买酒的钱被他们发现抢走了。  
“还给我……”  
“这是你住在我们这里付的……租金！对，是租金！”  
……如果没能把酒买回去的话，一定又会被打的……又会很痛……  
乔鲁诺焦急地想拿回被夺走的钱，可那两个孩子比他大了好几岁，无论他如何努力伸手去够也触碰不到那几张破旧的纸币。  
“都说了是付给我们的了，你小子烦不烦啊！”  
面对总也不舍弃的乔鲁诺，其中一个孩子终于不耐地挥起了拳头。

……要挨打了…  
乔鲁诺反射性的缩起了身体。  
……一定不会比皮带抽得更痛，所以忍耐过去就好了…

并不大的拳头带着恶意落下，然而在接触到那瘦弱的身躯之前，施暴者的手臂停滞在了半空。  
“啊啊我动不了了！”  
“怎、怎么回事！”  
预想中的疼痛没有到来，乔鲁诺诧异地抬起头，发现两个孩子以奇怪的动作僵立在那里，只有眼珠和嘴在惊慌地胡乱动作着，看起来有那么一点好笑。

“喂，你。”  
一道声音唤醒了惊呆的乔鲁诺，他向声音的方向——两个孩子的后方望去。  
夕阳中，两道长长的影子延伸的尽头，站着一个小女孩。  
“小的那个，对，说的就是你。”  
女孩歪着头，从两个“聒噪的雕像”的旁侧对他投来视线，和他同样的黑发，还有黑色的眼瞳，在橙红色的光辉中却显得异常灿艳。  
“还愣着干嘛呢，傻了吗？”  
直到黑瞳吊起露出生气的神色，乔鲁诺才反应过来拔腿跑了过去。  
“走啦，跑快点。”  
女孩个子比他高一些，看来年长了几岁，她扯住乔鲁诺的衣服带着他向街道对面奔跑。  
“靠！我要弄死你们！”  
“别跑！”  
那两个孩子忽然恢复了行动能力，吼骂着向他们追来。但是女孩脚步轻盈，带着乔鲁诺在巷子里绕了几绕就甩掉了追击者。

他们一直跑到了小巷深处一个偏僻的空地终于停了下来。  
乔鲁诺大口喘着气，听到胸腔中剧烈的心跳声，惊讶于自己居然也可以跑得这样快。  
“呼，累死我了。”  
女孩拍拍胸口走到墙角堆砌的木材前，掏出手绢擦了擦表面的灰尘，抚着裙子坐了上去。  
……看起来这个女孩子的家境应该挺不错，为什么会突然出现在这里还救了他？而且为什么刚才那两个人都不能动了……？  
乔鲁诺满心疑问，但是他还记挂着丢失的买酒钱，想到晚上回家将面临的处境，他不安地垂着头不言不语。  
“你是在……找这个？”  
木材堆上的女孩眨着眼睛，摊开手心露出了几张纸币。  
“………！”  
没有错，那些的确是乔鲁诺的钱，他记得住几处纸币边缘破损的位置。  
……太神奇了，究竟是怎么做到的？  
乔鲁诺惊讶极了，他在确认对方确实是要将钱还给他的意思之后，才小心地走上前去接了过来。

那之后没等他鼓起勇气道谢女孩就走掉了，乔鲁诺也赶快去买了酒回家，虽然仍旧没从继父那里得到什么好脸色，但也还算没吃什么苦头。  
这次神奇的经历令乔鲁诺念念不忘，甚至晚上想这事想到睡不着觉。  
所以两天后的傍晚，他趁着继父不在又溜出去跑去了那条街道上。  
巧合的是，在街角的冰激凌店他真的又见到了那个女孩。

“咦，是你啊。”  
女孩舔着冰激凌对他招了招手，随即从店里买了一支相同的甜筒冰激凌伸到他面前。  
乔鲁诺想说他不能要，因为他没有钱还……但女孩接着说道，  
“作为报酬，陪我玩一会儿。”  
以付出换来的东西当然比施舍的更容易接受，乔鲁诺点点头收下了冰激凌。  
沉甸甸的、散发着冷气，舔上一口便在嘴中蔓延开带着香气的甜蜜。  
……冰激淋原来是这样好吃的东西。  
乔鲁诺赶紧说出了憋在心里好几日的道谢。  
“谢谢……姐姐。”  
“你终于肯说话啦，你叫什么名字？”  
“乔鲁诺·乔巴纳……”  
“有两个乔字，好好玩的名字，那我叫你乔乔吧，哈哈哈哈！”  
女孩笑了起来。  
夕阳下灿烂的笑脸令乔鲁诺有些不好意思，但也暂时遮盖掉了总萦绕在心头的恐慌，仿佛让他从灰暗的生活来到了一个新的世界。

说是“玩一会”，那天他们只是到空地上吃了冰激凌、聊了聊天——绝大多数时间是女孩在讲话。  
她告诉乔鲁诺她和父亲住在美国，是由于父亲工作的原因临时到那不勒斯来的，并且给他讲了许多在美国发生的趣事。  
但她也讲了些乔鲁诺无法理解的话，比如说她经常会协助父亲的工作，为此做过一些训练，还说冰激凌是瞒着父亲偷偷吃的，因为“气味”会影响工作，她得等冰激凌的“气味消散了”再回家。  
而且，这个看起来很开朗的女孩，总让乔鲁诺觉得哪里有一点不太对劲。

有了第一次、第二次，自然就会有第三次的相遇。  
这天乔鲁诺也在相同的时间溜出家门，来到有冰激凌店的街道，可是没有找到那个身影。  
他有些失望，但在通往空地的巷子里看到女孩正站在那里。  
乔鲁诺很开心，他快步跑过去问道，  
“姐姐，你在做什么？”  
“我在看猫咪呀。”  
女孩伸手指了指，乔鲁诺才发现前方一米多远的地方背对夕阳坐了只野猫，但是野猫太安静了，瞪着眼看着他们一动也不动。  
……这附近有这么老实的野猫吗？  
……难道…  
他回忆起了那两个被限制了行动的孩子，怀疑这现象也是和女孩有什么关联。  
乔鲁诺慢慢向野猫靠近，想确认它的状态到底如何。

“你不要伤害它！”  
女孩突然喊道，乔鲁诺打了个颤。  
不仅是因为被声音吓到，而是因为野猫跳起来跑掉的同时，他有一瞬间好像看到自己脚下窜出什么黑色的东西缠在了他的身上。再细看时虽然又看不到了，但是乔鲁诺手脚都变得不能活动了。

“它又不是坏人，你为什么要伤害它？”  
来不及思考是发生了什么，女孩在身后大声质问他，乔鲁诺只能先努力辩解。  
“我没有……没有想伤害它。”  
“骗人，那你为什么要靠近。”  
乔鲁诺心里的怪异感更强烈，他不明白女孩到底是怎么想的，怎会有这样的思维模式。  
“我只是想摸摸它……”  
“………”  
他的解释似乎让女孩困惑了，虽然他看不到对方的表情，但是从沉默中可以感受到她在思考。

“你为什么……”  
过了几秒钟后女孩又开口了，  
“为什么要“摸摸它”？“摸摸”是什么意思？”  
这次轮到乔鲁诺困惑了，他能听出女孩是认真询问。  
“摸摸就是……”  
……就是什么呢？  
这个词好像很难解释，是一种“表达爱昵的温柔接触”吗？  
表达爱昵……  
原来如此。  
想到这里乔鲁诺忽然意识到是怎么回事了。  
他最后一次被人温柔的抚摸是什么时候了？  
似乎在很小很小的时候妈妈还是有偶尔抱抱他的，但那已经久远到他记不得那份触感。  
那么这个女孩有提到过一句她的母亲吗？  
从认识她到现在，女孩一次都没有直接触碰到过乔鲁诺，不管是拉着他奔跑时还是递物品时，都自然而然地避开了和他的接触。  
这种对“触碰”的抵触，乔鲁诺再清楚不过了。  
所以她……是不是也和他一样，甚至比他更少得到过关爱？

“你……要不要试试摸摸我？”  
乔鲁诺做了这样的提议。  
也许是因为他想要报答女孩的恩情，或者是和她的心境产生了共鸣。  
但是多年以后乔鲁诺回想起来，这时他其实也是想再感受一下他人的温暖。  
身后一片寂静，静到他以为女孩已经丢下他走掉了。  
忽然他的后背被什么戳了一下。  
“是这样吗？”  
女孩不知何时已经靠近了他，大概是用手指碰了碰他。  
“不是那样……是用整张手，轻轻的…”  
乔鲁诺仍旧动弹不得，只能原地站着用语言指导。  
“……是这样？”  
刚才被戳到的位置，这次轻柔的贴上了纤小的手掌。手掌停滞了一会儿，试探着左右动了动，又从腰侧钻进衣服里面摸到了他的肚子。  
然后整个柔软的身躯从后面环抱住了他。  
“你和死人不一样，摸起来热热的，真好。”  
“嗯……”  
久违的温度，令寂寞了太久的乔鲁诺几乎落下泪来。

那天回家之前乔鲁诺答应了女孩“以后也都可以再摸他”，所以从那天以来他只要找到机会就会在傍晚到那处空地去和她相见。  
“乔乔，抓到你了！”  
每次她总是先用神奇的能力偷袭固定住他，再笑着跑来像对待一只小猫那样拥抱抚摸，虽然他身上经常会有被继父殴打的伤痕，但女孩也并没有因此嫌弃或轻视他。  
而之后女孩都会带着他去买冰激凌，告诉他这是“报酬”。

乔鲁诺曾经问过女孩为什么要定住不让他动。  
“不然你不会跑掉吗？”  
女孩咬着甜筒壳问。  
“不会的，我永远不会从姐姐那里跑掉的。”  
乔鲁诺回答道。  
但是女孩没再说什么，只是花了点时间专心吃完了她的甜筒。

这种偶尔又短暂的相会，让乔鲁诺每天醒来时都不再那么悲观，甚至在心底还有了几分期盼，即使在遭到继父的虐待时也没有那么难熬了。  
灰暗当中的一点希冀。  
他以为这样的日子会一直持续下去。

不久后乔鲁诺意外地救了一名黑手党成员，让他的生活产生了巨大的变化。  
那个人以成年人的方式帮助了他，他终于脱离了那个充满了痛苦的生活。  
在发觉他即使当着继父的面出门玩耍也不会被制止的那天，乔鲁诺等到黄昏时分兴奋地跑出家门，一路跑到了空地上。  
“姐姐！”  
他喊道。  
可是今天没有人回应他。  
乔鲁诺四下张望，看到女孩经常坐着的木材上用石堆立着一个冰激凌——或者说是一个甜筒壳，因为上面的部分已经化光了。  
他心里涌起不好的预感，走上前去查看。  
甜筒四周有还未干透的奶油痕迹，在那旁边有一行木炭写下的字。

“乔乔，我走了，有缘再见——海伦”

……原来她的名字是海伦。  
乔鲁诺呆呆地站着，将短短的一行字来回看了好几遍。  
可是不管他站在那里多久，始终都没有人再从身后抱住他。  
女孩已经离开了。

这段经历虽然只有不长的一段时间，但是给幼小的乔鲁诺留下了深刻的印象。即使很多年后它已经沉积在了回忆的深处，但他始终都没有忘记带给过他温暖的那个女孩。

直到乔鲁诺十五岁，他当上了黑手党组织“热情”的新任首领。  
九天壮烈的战斗，牺牲、失去了很多，也终于让他实现了梦想。  
承认了他身份的干部们前来谒见他，表达他们或真或假的忠心。  
而在这样的人群里，乔鲁诺再次见到了她。

仍然是黑色的长发、黑色的眼睛，面容虽然成熟了不少但乔鲁诺只一眼就认出来了。  
只是她沉稳地站在家族成员之中，脸上没看出丝毫的惊讶或欣喜之情。  
……是已经把他忘了吗？还是没有认出来？  
毕竟他现在的身份和外貌都和那时天差地别。  
成员一个个轮流上前跪倒在他的脚边，献上吻手礼，倾诉他们的忠诚。  
待到她走近时，乔鲁诺产生一丝动摇，可她利落地单膝跪地握住他想要缩回的手，制止了他在众人面前显出任何一点破绽。

“海伦·詹卡纳，向您宣誓效忠。”  
声音清脆明丽的话语过后，她吻上乔鲁诺的手背，再抬头时在只有他能看到的角度  
露出一个狡黠、得意的笑容。  
一如黄昏的阳光中，她扑在他的身上玩闹时的那样。

“乔乔，你最近是不是对我越来越冷淡了！”  
十七岁的乔鲁诺看着偷袭失败故作幽怨的女性，抑住心里的笑意道，  
“抱歉，海伦，晚餐时间我还要出去一下。”  
如果可以的话他也不想去参加尽是勾心斗角、讲话须句句谨慎的晚宴，然而他担负的责任不容许他任性。  
“哦……那样的话你大概需要这个。”  
海伦收起脸上的幽怨，恢复往常的笑容，走近乔鲁诺身边从袖口抽出一张折叠的纸条。  
乔鲁诺接过纸条打开看了一遍里面的内容，随即用替身的力量将它捏碎成了糜粉。  
这条消息足以成为今晚谈判的王牌。

说实话乔鲁诺挺佩服海伦的情报打探能力，大部分黑手党组织内都有严格的纪律，成员遵循“七诫”守则，即使能逮到相关的知情人士，想撬开他们的口挖出情报也是非常困难的事。  
……她是如何做到的？能窃取他人记忆的替身极其稀少，据乔鲁诺的了解，海伦的替身cradel in forest（林间摇篮）擅长暗杀、辅助控制，并不具有关于窥探记忆和思维的能力。  
“满意吗？”  
海伦眯起眼睛凑得更近一些，在几乎要身体贴靠上的距离低声问道，  
“有报酬吗？”  
乔鲁诺感受着间隔一层空气、似有似无传递过来的体温，坦率回答，  
“满意。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
海伦得意地笑着，像只偷鱼得手的猫。她向后撤开身子脚步轻巧地退回到了门边。  
“那我先告退了，‘老板’。”  
然后她准确地卡着有人敲门的瞬间，摆了摆手打开门走了。

“老板，车备好了，现在出发吗？”  
与海伦错身进来的人是福葛。  
他瞥了一眼刚刚离去的女性，关好门以后又说，  
“乔鲁诺，我还是觉得那个女人有些可疑，你最好对她保持警惕。”  
这话说得确实没错。  
海伦原本已经在纽约继承了她父亲的干部身份，拥有不小的产业，但两年前她宣称美国政府对黑手党组织打击力度增强，想在美国有进一步发展已经相当困难，所以转交了手里的地盘申请留在那不勒斯本部。  
若仅仅这个理由，她的抉择未免太匪夷所思，加上她稍微有些奇怪的性格，福葛对她产生怀疑也是十分合理。  
只有乔鲁诺知道——如果不是他自我意识过剩的话——海伦要留下来可能是为了和他之间的情谊。  
但是在聚集社会黑暗面的这个世界，“儿时的玩伴”也并不是个多令人信服的缘由，因此乔鲁诺只是对福葛说，  
“我知道了，会注意的，我们现在就出发吧。”

不管怎样，乔鲁诺始终认为海伦是值得信任的。

夜晚。  
宴会才至途中，大大小小的交易还在觥筹交错的遮盖下隐秘进行的时候，乔鲁诺已经起身离开了他的座席。  
再继续下去也没什么必要了，想要的东西已经到手。  
“‘热情’……你给我等着！”  
乔鲁诺最后看了一眼他对面那个咬牙切齿的中年男性，没有搭理他的败吠，披上大衣便离开了华丽却令人不适的宴会厅。

“乔鲁诺，他们可能还会来阴的，最近我给你周围加强警备吧。”  
福葛开着车，带点担忧地说道。  
……虽然方向的抉择、对外交涉等首领的职责由乔鲁诺负责，但组织的运作还是需要部下们的协助，尤其福葛和米斯达他们为乔鲁诺分担了不少压力，让他由衷地感激这两个人的存在。  
“谢谢你，福葛。”  
在住处下车之后，乔鲁诺对着车窗内的人致谢，福葛却满不在乎的挥了挥手，  
“有事请随时联系我，注意安全。”

车子渐渐远离而去，乔鲁诺在家门前站了一会儿。  
除了门侧站岗的部下以外，他能感觉到比平时多了几个人类的气息，应该就是福葛派来在暗处的守卫。  
当了首领的乔鲁诺当然不能再住回他的单人宿舍里，但他也不喜欢太过豪华的别墅，晚上没有工作时他都会到这处偏僻的小宅子里。  
这里的守卫只会站在屋外守卫，防止有无关人士随意接近，但是室内留给了乔鲁诺独处的空间。

乔鲁诺走进黑暗的门厅呼了口气。  
他终于可以不用绷着一张“首领”的脸，能稍稍放松一下疲惫的身心。  
乔鲁诺懒得去摸灯的开关，借着月光走过冷清的客厅，直接返回了卧室打开天花板上的顶灯。  
而在他脱下大衣准备早点洗漱休息时，他的动作一顿。  
瞬间出现的，人的气息。  
由他思考的时间只有半秒钟，随即他就被一个人扑倒在了床上。

“乔乔！”  
在他倒下的同时，顶灯造成的投影中蠕动着钻出黑色的触手，将他牢牢绑在床上。  
“这次可抓到你了。”  
触手谨慎地缠紧他的双手腕半吊在空中，还“贴心”地封住了手指，让他无法使用替身。  
乔鲁诺眨着眼看向跨坐在他身上的海伦，心里没有对此次攻击产生任何的动摇，也无心反抗。

他的这种反应，自然是有原因的。  
两年前海伦事隔多年再他身上用出这一招时，他的确有些慌神，毕竟他们不是幼小不懂事的孩童了，突然被他人的替身能力封住动作的处境可能面临极大的危险。  
不过海伦只是如以前一样环抱住他的腰，汲取他身上的体温。  
“乔乔，你长大了。”  
她说。  
这让乔鲁诺暂时放下了抵抗的想法。

在几次发生这样的事情，不知所措的乔鲁诺整算理出了几个要点。  
一、海伦不会在有他人在场时有这个举止。  
二、一旦被她的替身缠住便很难脱身，而且过度的挣扎可能伤害到海伦本体。  
三、是他确认了好几次才肯定的一点，海伦会在发动能力偷袭他之前，刻意地放出气息。  
这是对他的预警，如果他不想被抓到，尽可以在那半秒钟时间内做出数种对策，以便他脱离束缚，反之，则表示他同意了接下来的行为。

还有最重要的一点是——乔鲁诺本身并不讨厌海伦的接触。  
因此除去唯一一个问题之外，他默认、接受了他们两人间的小游戏。

“乔乔，累了吗？看起来没太有精神。”  
海伦拆解开他脑后的辫子，将纤纤手指插入发间，缓缓地为他梳理着头发。  
指尖掠过头皮的感触很舒服，乔鲁诺干脆闭上眼睛，放松身体感受这种温柔的肌肤接触。  
指尖逐渐下移，轻轻揉捏他的耳垂，顺着脸侧描绘脸颊的轮廓，在下巴处左右流连。  
玩够了他的面部之后，海伦搂着他的脖子枕靠在肩上，整个身体都贴了上来。

至此为止都没有什么问题，人与人的相触确实让乔鲁诺感到了安心，会像小时候那样抹消掉负面的情绪，令他暂时工作的压力和焦虑。  
但是接下来……  
海伦向下移动了一点，将耳朵贴在胸口，应该是在听心跳的声音。  
温热的气息落在胸膛裸露的皮肤上，两只纤柔的手搁在他的腰侧来回摸索。  
乔鲁诺微微绷紧了身子。

前文提到的“一个问题”，指的就是这个——乔鲁诺产生了一些旖旎的反应。  
虽然自小起梦想和追求就几乎填满了他的内心，使他没有空闲去考虑情欲方面的东西，但毕竟他也是个健全的青年男性，有时也会难以抑制生理上的反应。  
海伦对他有这方面的想法吗？  
乔鲁诺不太肯定，他担心会冒犯到对方，所以都会尽量放缓呼吸掩盖身体的异状。

“乔乔。”  
“嗯……什么？”  
海伦忽然抬起头说话，把正专心克制情欲的乔鲁诺唤回了神智。  
海伦皱了皱眉继续说道，  
“你身上有很重的酒味，还有些香水和脂粉的气味。”  
乔鲁诺这才想起他从那表面华丽，实则满是酒肉之气的地方出来还没有更换衣服。海伦为了工作烟酒不沾，也不用香水，连洗浴用品都是完全无香的类型，所以对这些气味总是十分敏感。  
“抱歉，我先去换换衣服……”  
说到一半，乔鲁诺被海伦的动作噎住了话语。  
她坐起身，解开他的衣扣拉开了上衣，然后趴上来在他胸前深深的吸了一口气，  
“还是乔乔本身的味道好。”  
乔鲁诺这一刻觉得自己的身体彻底失控了，心跳瞬间加速，触觉似乎也敏感了数倍。从缠在周身的替身上能感受到海伦的生命波动，柔软又富有弹性的女性躯体紧紧贴在他的腹部……

“乔乔。”  
海伦又坐起了身，这次伸手摸向身前的某个位置。  
“顶到我了。”  
“………”  
乔鲁诺知道自己脸一定是涨红了，他转开头尴尬得恨不能有道拉链原地钻进去。  
停顿了一阵子海伦又继续开口，她问道，  
“晚宴上有女人引诱乔乔了？”  
“不，不是！”  
乔鲁诺赶忙看向对方否定了这个猜想，与其被误解为他因别人产生反应，还不如就坦白了实情。  
“哦，那就是因为我。”  
海伦看起来没对此事表示介意，甚至还浮现微笑。她慢慢抚摸裤子上隆起的部位，以带着些魅惑的嗓音低低说道，  
“乔乔，我前几天过了21岁生日，已经成年了……”  
这是说……  
在那处游动的指尖令乔鲁诺脑子变得不太灵光，他第一反应是自己还不知道海伦的生日是哪天，愣了一会儿才理解话语的含义，生硬的争辩道，  
“可我还没有……”  
“哈哈。”  
海伦笑了起来，动手解起他的腰带，  
“喝酒还开车的黑手党老板还想装小孩子吗？”  
下身被裤子束缚的压迫感消失，发热的部位暴露在微凉的空气中，而后立即被柔滑的手掌包裹。  
“唔……嗯！”  
乔鲁诺瞬时觉得浑身的汗毛都炸了，就像所有的触觉神经都集中在了那一处，每根手指的动作、掌心的摩擦都无比清晰地传进大脑之中。  
“海、海伦……放开我…”  
在快感的侵袭中乔鲁诺屏着呼吸挤出话语，事到如此他已经没有了抵抗的意思，但……完全被动的处境令他些许难堪。  
“不要。”  
海伦干脆地拒绝，一副兴趣十足地样子加重了手上的力度。  
“……唔、”  
乔鲁诺赶紧闭紧了嘴，用以压住涌上喉头的呻吟声。

—————————

海伦·詹卡纳，21岁。

自幼便具有替身能力，因能力可以在一定条件下抑制人的动作，只几岁开始就协助在美国纽约担任黑手党干部的父亲，并一直进行相关训练。  
母亲在生下她不久后就去世，只有父亲一位亲人。虽然父亲在物质上从未亏欠过她，工作表现良好时亦会赞扬她，但大概从未将她当成一个“孩子”看待。  
见惯了厮杀与斗殴，无数次目睹有人受困于她的替身被残忍杀害，没有接触过“爱意”的海伦认为人和人的接触必然会带来伤害。  
再大一些时她学会了拷问活捉来的敌人，因不会受到良心谴责，且能得到父亲的更多赞扬，海伦逐渐将拷问当成了一种乐趣，下手也愈发地狠毒。  
就这样海伦成长为一个彻底的黑手党杀手，也继承了父亲的干部职位。

除了这些暴虐的行为之外，唯一让海伦感到过喜爱之情的是一个小孩子。  
七八岁的时候她在异国他乡邂逅过一个小男孩，那男孩聪慧又温柔，令她度过了一段不同以往的生活。  
但是没多久她就又回到了黑暗社会的生活，沉迷于血腥的争斗，也就把那孩子忘掉了。

直到有一天，她接到了通知，意大利那不勒斯的本部替换了一个新首领。  
前一个首领行踪诡秘，连家族成员都几乎没人见过他，但这个新首领乍一上任就接受了成员们的朝见。  
当海伦拿到新首领的调查资料看到照片时，她沉睡的记忆又重新苏醒了。  
即使发色和氛围变了，她还是马上就认出他是当年的小男孩，翠绿的眼睛依然明亮通透，还增添了自信和坚毅，看起来就像璀璨夺目的宝石。

海伦当即便移交了管理的地盘，买了机票赶去了意大利。  
曾经以为丢失了的宝石，这次要牢牢抓在手中。

看着被固定在床上，无力地认她上下其手的青年，海伦的喜悦和陶醉之情满溢心胸。  
见面之时海伦见到的乔鲁诺比照片上的更加令人痴迷，对于她不太正常的心理来说，愈是美丽的东西她就愈想将其扭曲玷污。  
但是成长后的乔鲁诺比小时候更加心思敏锐，她等了两年潜藏欲望，才总算走到了这一步。  
如她所料，乔鲁诺重情谊的性格给了她钻空子的机会，一旦他卸下心房，那么从生理本能入手挑起他的情欲也不是多难的事情。

此刻，他滚烫坚硬的欲望已经握在了她手中，通过替身可以感觉到他全身每一丝的颤栗，虽然青年仍然强忍着不肯发出喘息声，但剧烈的心跳和周身的反应早都出卖了他。  
这具躯体还处在成长的途中，带着青少年特有的青涩感，也许是幼少期的营养不良，整体身材肌肉结实但也偏纤细和削瘦。  
虽然还算是个孩子，可是等了他两年已经算仁慈了吧？

海伦轻柔地上下套弄那体积不小的昂扬，让它好好地理解什么是快感，待到顶端溢出晶莹的液滴，又沾在指上当做润滑揉按小口四周。  
“海、海伦……放开我…”  
“不要。”  
乔鲁诺颤着声音提出要求，但被她一口否决了。  
今天她可不会让他逃掉，乔鲁诺马上就会被她占有了。

揉捏脆弱的顶端，搔弄表皮保护下的黏膜，以指甲轻戳不断流泪的小口，海伦以各种手法对待一看就没什么经验的器官。她通过拷问熟知怎样给人带来痛苦，也就熟知如何带来快感，但乔鲁诺始终闭紧嘴不肯发出声音，只从颤动的喉结上看出他藏起了多少动人的呻吟。  
……明明整根都湿成了这样，面上还保持清纯能有什么用呢？  
不过没关系，内敛也是个可爱的特性，会让过程更具趣味性。

海伦提起裙子，露出自己的下身。  
由于袜带没有多余的阻碍，她索性只侧拽开内裤底部遮挡私处的部位，然后对着直直挺立的目标向下坐去。  
“等等……！”  
乔鲁诺忽然开始挣动双手做出抵抗，但被海伦抓住要害用力一搓，就又扬起头绷直了身子。  
“要乖，乔乔。”  
不管是什么原因，现在海伦绝对不会停止占有的行为了，她将圆润湿滑的顶端对准下体，同样也早已濡湿的入口稍用力就纳入了一点。  
但是接下来进行地略困难些，身下的物体膨胀得相当大，海伦靠着体重强行沉下身子时感觉到了内膜撕裂的疼痛。  
这点痛比起得手的喜悦都不算什么，甚至让海伦更加兴奋，她不顾沿着双腿滴下的鲜血一口气坐到底，完整地将对方含入体内。

“海伦、你……”  
乔鲁诺瞪大了眼睛，面带惊讶地看了过来。  
“怎么了乔乔，你以为我会碰别的男人吗？”  
不要开玩笑了，她就算在拷问的时候，连用手都不会接触那些人。他们算什么，只有乔鲁诺才值得她用上自己的身体。  
不等疼痛消散海伦就迫不及待地活动腰肢，多次让对方进出自己的身体，感受那里坚硬的质量。  
乔鲁诺的反应果然比用手时更加明显，俊美的脸都憋红了也抑不住逐渐泄漏的喘叫。  
终于在一次海伦用力夹紧并提起腰的时候，那张紧闭的浅红双唇张开来喊叫了一声，  
“啊啊！……唔、啊…”  
趁着颤抖的双唇还没有闭合，海伦迅速将两指伸入其中，制止它再次忍耐呻吟。  
“呼唔！”  
乔鲁诺猛地一抖，触到手指的软舌惊愕地向里缩去，但坚持不了多久它就又瘫软下来，唾液也顺着嘴角和手指向外流淌。  
就是这样的表情，端正坚毅的脸庞在她手下扭曲表情的模样实在是太美妙了！  
海伦边用指尖戳弄着蠕动的软舌，边兴奋地加快速度活动腰部，让自己也在肉体的摩擦中得到快感。

但是当乔鲁诺忽然又开始挣动束缚，呼吸也骤然加速，海伦却停下了动作。  
……对，不能结束地这么快，还要让他再将这种感触记得深刻一点。  
“嗯唔……哈、唔唔、”  
乔鲁诺闭着眼摇晃脑袋，丝毫都不能活动的身体一会儿绷紧一会儿松弛，只有替身上传来的力量才表明他挣扎地有多激烈。  
然而海伦就一直静等着，直到挣扎减弱她才继续重新摆动腰臀。  
“唔———！”  
这一轮乔鲁诺的表现更加好看，侧头露出的修长脖颈上流淌下汗水和唾液，胸膛上布满的汗滴随着剧烈起伏闪烁出晶莹的光芒。  
……别急，这才是开始。  
因为替身海伦对身下躯体的反应了如指掌，她一直巧妙控制着频率和力度，始终让乔鲁诺达不到解放的顶点。

甚至有一次她在乔鲁诺到达顶峰之前，用力夹住大幅活动了几次，抢先自己到达高潮并抬身拔出了下面。  
“唔、哈啊…哈啊……咕、”  
乔鲁诺的呻吟已经带上了苦闷的色彩，手脚明显开始脱力，只有腰部还在本能地挣动。  
通常这种刑罚比起施加疼痛更为有效，刚开始的快感会逐渐转变成无法忍受的痛苦，没几个人能抵抗住这个拷问。  
再继续下起乔鲁诺会作何举止呢？会忍不住哭出来，抛弃自尊哭喊着乞求饶恕吗？  
海伦向前探身，抽出仍插在嘴里满是唾液的手指，改为捏着他的下巴细细查看他的神情。  
平日白皙通透的脸颊现在泛着潮红，眉毛也皱曲着失去了凌厉，紧闭的双眼上长长的睫毛一直在不断颤动。

而看到红润的双唇时海伦注意到它启合着，像是在说什么话语。  
这样就开始求饶了吗？  
海伦伏下身倾听那口中低低的声音。  
“……姐姐…”  
海伦怔住了，因为她最后一次听这个称呼是在十几年前。  
她惊讶于乔鲁诺居然还记得这个称呼。  
这让她想起夕阳下那个小小的背影，主动提出要她摸一摸，只为了告诉她人和人之间除了伤害以外还有温柔的接触方式。  
明明那时的她使用着能力像个怪物一样。

海伦试着低头用自己嘴凑近那双唇，乔鲁诺转过脸来微微睁开湿润的眼睛，主动接受了这个浅浅的吻。  
……既然这么乖巧那就给点奖励吧，万一今天一天就玩坏了那就太可惜了。  
退回原位，海伦再次坐上去摩擦挺立的部位，这次她没有吊着它玩弄，没一会儿就夹得它抽搐着泄出了液体。  
“啊啊啊啊……！”  
忍了太久的高潮到来的快感大概太过强烈，乔鲁诺憋不住喊叫了一声，抖着身子倾泄了有十几秒钟才停下来大口地喘息，终于是结束了这场快感的折磨。

等海伦收起了替身，可怜的乔鲁诺已经累到快要昏迷了。  
海伦只好催促他先去草草冲了个澡，帮着他换上睡衣躺下休息之后自己才去了浴室洗浴。

海伦开心极了，她感到心满意足，这种满足感比从人口中打探出任何情报时都要巨大，甚至于她这就迫不及待地想象下一次该对乔鲁诺做些什么。  
做更多从未有人对他做过的，做些让他忍不住喊叫、哭泣、泄漏情感的事情。  
她擦干身上的水滴，穿好衣服小声哼着歌回到卧室，坐在床边欣赏睡沉了的青年。  
她对他伸出手，触摸到之前又看了看身边另一侧。

每当乔鲁诺沉睡，而她带着恶意悄悄接近他的时候，身边总是会看到它的存在。  
一个金色的替身。  
是乔鲁诺的替身。  
虽然不知道它为什么可以自主行动，但海伦也明白它想表达的意思。  
是在警告。

不过……  
海伦将手落在乔鲁诺的脸上，充满爱恋的抚摸。  
只要不在这时做出伤害乔鲁诺的事情，金色的替身就不会有动作。  
俯下身子，海伦拥住乔鲁诺的肩膀，将脸贴上他毛茸茸的发顶，炫耀似地看向替身。  
这 是 我 的。  
她做口型说。  
而替身仅以无机质的眼神，静静凝望着她。

完

————————

黄镇也是操碎了心

动画op里有个黄金体验去亲茸茸的脸被茸茸拒绝了的“骚画面”，感觉黄体一直挺乖，变成黄镇有自主意识了以后应该会挺宠茸茸的吧

女主就是个精神病，可以简单两情相悦的事她搞得很复杂（摊手  
不过面对茸茸真的写不了太狠，太重口的车估计是开不起来了……

还有，幼儿时从父母那里得到身体接触真的很重要，缺乏关爱的孩子长大后性格很容易出现问题，小孩子心灵是很脆弱的

对了女主的姓来自一个美国黑帮大佬，传言和梦露上过床的那位


End file.
